


do i wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?

by carlotawrites



Series: i'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, kind of, robb is kind of oblivious to obvious things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlotawrites/pseuds/carlotawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon doesn't fall in love. He doesn't. He doesn't except he does. But only for Robb Stark. [sequel to my last fic "it's three in the morning and i'm trying to change your mind"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	do i wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Arctic Monkeys have this effect one me and I shall keep writing these wee Throbb fics. [also accepting prompts at my tumblr: fredrickzoller.co.vu]

Theon had somehow found his way back to his own flat -- he couldn't quite remember whether Wex had taken him there or if he had simply wandered back on his own -- and was now waking up with a headache. Most of the previous night was a blur, yet there was something which he could never forget. He had showed up at Robb's door, half-drunk and half-high and had given him a blowjob. Probably not one of his best, but then again, he was under the influence of both alcohol and drugs, so what could one expect? However, there was something else he couldn't forget -- the two kisses the pair had shared; the first one had been Theon's idea, rough and raw and all teeth and the second had been started by Robb, slow and passionate, the taste of his own seed not pushing him away.

And that was when he realised he had to tell Robb how he felt. He had kept it locked within him for too long -- it was starting to hurt knowing that he could have all of that and that he was only getting part of it. Many times before had he had the intention of telling his best friend how he truly felt, but he could never muster the courage to do so. Theon did mean to tell him that the previous night, yet his inebriated state prevented him  from doing so. He was glad it had, in a way. If he had confessed his love and adoration for the other in such a state, it probably wouldn't have been taken seriously.

He had to tell him. And he had to tell him that day or else he'd lose courage. Picking up his mobile from the floor, he quickly dialed Robb's number. The call was immediately answered.

"Hey." he greeted, his tone half-sleepy.

"Hello." Robb replied. Robb who hadn't been able to sleep for another minute after what had happened. Robb who had stared at the ceiling wondering what the whole thing had meant.

"I need to talk to you." Theon mentioned, his tone laced with a hint of begging, as if he was posing a question instead of remarking something.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too. Do you want to meet up?" the auburn-haired man retorted, a tidbit of anxiety coming across in his tone.

"How about we meet at that coffee shop on the corner of your street? In an hour?" the dark-haired man suggested, trying to fake a nonchalant tone and failing terribly.

"Yeah, sure. See you in an hour then." Robb said, this time being the one to hang up the phone abruptly, as he tossed it onto the bed and stood in front of his wardrobe to decided what he was going to wear.

On the other side of the line, Theon looked at his phone for a solid three minutes, as he assimilated the fact that Robb Stark had just hung up on him. Taking a quick shower, the young man shoved two pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a tall glass of water, hoping that his headache would fade in the next hour. Absentmindedly dressing himself up, he picked up his keys and his phone and rushed to the coffee shop where he had agreed to meet Robb.

The auburn-haired young man was dressed in a plaid flannel shirt and brand new brown trousers when Theon spotted him sitting on the corner table.

"Good afternoon." he greeted, a little bit too politely, sitting down.

"Hi.", a single syllable exited Robb's lips.

"I need to talk to you about last night." Theon informed, as Robb sat in front of him, not responding to what he had just said, merely offering him and attentive and somewhat affectionate look.

"I did that..." the young man hesitated. "It wasn't just because I felt like it. It wasn't just that. It was because I like you." he informed, waiting for Robb to respond.

Auburn coloured eyebrows shot up upon hearing the last words that had escaped Theon's lips, the young man's back involuntarily hunching forward, as if he wanted to hear more.

"You like me? Well, I like you too. You're a really good friend." Robb replied, trying to make sure what Theon was talking about.

"Wow, you can be really dumb at times, Robb Stark." Theon remarked, a grin growing in his lips as he cupped the other's cheeks and pulled him closer, softly pressing his lips to his.

"I _like_ you." he repeated, not giving time for Robb to say anything.

The other merely ghosted his fingertips over his lips as they drew into a smile. So, Theon was indeed saying that he liked him as more than a friend.

"I have to say I didn't expect that, Theon." the auburn-haired young man mentioned. "But, I have to say I feel the same way." he confessed.

"Why didn't you say so?" the dark-haired man inquired.

"You're Theon Greyjoy. You have slept with half of the world and you want to sleep with the other half. How could you ever want to _only_ be with someone like me?"

"I could say something about you too. You're freaking Robb Stark -- honourable and right and all that shit. How do you fall for someone like me? Crooked smile and a taste for alcohol and marijuana?" Theon retorted.

"Well, I just do. I know you better than anyone and  you know me better than anyone." Robb said, his tone bordering on affectionate, as he pulled Theon in for a kiss, this time taking a little longer.

"So, does this mean that we're a thing now?" the dark-haired man questioned once his lips parted from the the other's.

"I guess so."


End file.
